A Nightmare On Elm Street: New Breed
by DarkDallas
Summary: Freddy Krueger Meets his Match, and they join forces! Read and Review please plus lots of twists
1. Default Chapter

The Teenage boy walked slowly down an all too familiar boiler room, his fingers ran across the pipes that were steaming but he didn't even flinch. He looked around him at the red and green lighting at the flames dancing in the heaters. He could smell death in the air, putrid burnt flesh and tortured souls. As he continued to walk he began too hear a faint scratching like metal on metal. He knew just who it was and a smile crept across his face.  
  
"Freddy Krueger, Show yourself! You know you cannot beat me! Haven't you learned that yet? Don't you know how to give up when you've been beaten "  
  
Freddy Krueger snarled from the shadows, he had been hunting this boy for at least a month now and still couldn't kill him? Every time he came up with a way to kill him, the boy managed to manifest another dream power! It was beginning to piss him off.  
  
The boy laughed heartily, he was little pudgy but not too big. He wore slightly baggy clothing to hide his bit of a belly as he was slightly insecure about his looks. Some thought him attractive while others did not; he was right in the middle. He wore a black t-shirt with the words "You Cannot Stop Me "in red lettering on it. His pants were black worn-out baggy jeans that hung over his black hiking boots. A Silver chain dangled carelessly from his side, it was connected to his wallet.  
  
" You might as well show yourself Krueger! " he shouted, and one of the pipes spit steam as Freddy Krueger's figure stepped out of the shadow's his crumpled fedora tilted to the side little, but his typical red and green sweater and brown slacks were as they had always been, dingy dirty and torn. He menacingly clicked his claws and snarled.  
  
"Your Dead Meat fat boy! " Krueger went to lunge at the boy but before he even got there the boy was on the other side leaning against a boiler.  
  
"I'm here to talk Krueger Not fight, you have something I want "  
  
"And what's that? A Twinkie! "Krueger's coarse laughter filled the air for a moment when the boy interrupted him.  
  
" No, you have the powers of the Dream Demons Krueger, and I want them! I want to be able to affect other peoples dreams not just my own! I want to be able to make those who have done me wrong suffer! "This time the boy laughed, it sounded innocent but even Krueger picked up the cruel intent within it. He should have known this kid was strange, not only did this kid not fear Freddy but he had Dream Powers and even Krueger had trouble understanding. He knew the kid was twisted, when he first entered the kid's dream he found him torturing a busty blonde. He of course watched for little while and saw he was very good at what he was doing. He snarled though, how dare this kid dare ask for his powers! They were his! The Dream demons gave them to him! Suddenly however the boiler room began to shake and twist and crack and suddenly just feel through.  
  
He and the boy fell for what would seem like miles both landing on a plateau, Krueger grunted and the boy just stood up and brushed himself off then laughed.  
  
"What's wrong old man? Forgot to take your Viagra today? "Krueger popped up and lunged at the kid but was interrupted by the booming voice of the dream demons.  
  
" KRUEGER ENOUGH! "They shouted causing the slasher to come to a screeching halt. Three beams of light shot up, two of which Freddy Recognized the red and the green but there was a new one. A Black beam Krueger had never seen before. They began to speak.  
  
"Why Mortal does you wish to have the powers of the Dream Demons? " The boy smiled his teeth showing, they were little yellow but not bad, but his canines were oddly sharp.  
  
"To make those who had hurt me suffer! To make people scream in pain before dying! That is why! "The dream demons floated there for a second, and suddenly the black beam slammed into the young man who screamed in pain, a sound Fred Krueger truly enjoyed. The entire area was black for a moment and when the light was restored the Boy and Krueger were in the boy's room. Krueger looked around and blinked, this kid had serious issues. He had little clip outs of him and that Punk Jason Voorhees's everywhere. He even had paintings of them! This kid was seriously obsessed with Physic Killers. Freddy looked over at the boy who suddenly began to laugh and Krueger tilted his head a black coat formed around him. The boy stood up and opens his eyes they are a solid black and connected too his hand, four metallic claws! A Glove just like Krueger's! Except the blades were black and the glove a blood red. The boy smiled at Krueger, and said "Teach me too kill "Krueger was about to open his mouth when the boy was jolted awake by a hard poke to the ribs. 


	2. Chapter 2: First Kill

Chapter 2: First Kill  
  
"Hey, Cody come on Class is over "Said the female voice. Cody turned his head and yawned then smiled at his girlfriend. Like him she was very dark in appearance, but under her black makeup and black outfit she was a beautiful young woman. All the people in their classes knew it, but no one knew why she would date Cody. He wasn't popular and by no means rich, but they had been together since there freshman year. He picked up his books and stuffed them unceremoniously into his book bag. He picked it up and headed out into the crowded hallway. His school was a typical one, the rich were popular the middle class had friends and the poor well they were outcasts. He was an odd group though, not totally goth yet not totally normal so he was cast out from both groups. His girlfriend had been in the popular group in jr. High but suddenly had changed to his small minority in high school. They met each other in detention and started talking and he found out she knew just as much about serial killers as he did! They were friends for a few weeks, but there hormones got the better of them and they became boyfriend and girlfriend soon after.  
She had long black hair and a porcelain skin tone, with deep brown eyes. Her out fit was tight unlike his. She wore a black tank top which read "Freaks, Rule!" Tonight they had planned on going to see the newest Jason Voorhees movie. She didn't know Jason was real, and he didn't care that she didn't know, nor did she know that Krueger was real, and if it were up too him she would never find out. She looked over too him and smiled as they walked out of the school.  
" So were going to see that movie tonight right? Jason XI: Earth 2? " she asked with a gleem of happiness.  
" Yeah, I've already got the tickets " She kissed him on the cheek and a smile crept over her face. She was ready to be with him, she had kept him waiting for three years and she belived it was time.  
" When the movies over my mom said you can come over too my house, even though they wont be home. " He gulped and smiled.  
" Sounds.Great " The two separated and headed home, she left him drolling with a passonite kiss.  
As Cody walked home he began to think, " What if Krueger finds out about her? I have his powers now.I think, but what if I can't protect her? What if he hurts her? " Cody shook his head and decided to go home and take a quick nap. He had to see if Krueger had buried himself that far into his mind yet.  
  
*** 30 Minutes Later ***  
Cody sits up in his room. Except now it's different, there is a slash in the Jason picture on his wall and the Kruger photo is in a Golden Frame.  
" Oh Very Funny Krueger, Get out here French Fry! " Krueger's coarse laughter filled the room as he popped out of the photo leaving it blank.  
" So Kid, you wanna kill? Well first off, Your lucky the Dream Demons said yes or you woulda been torn to pieces! Second off, You're the only one asleep right now so we can't have any fun! Damn Elm Street kids don't take naps anymore! "  
Cody's teenager yet sadistic laughter filled the room.  
" Krueger you idiot, Elm Street is your curse! Not Mine." With a wave of his hand adapting too his new powers quickly they were in the dream of a young man. Krueger went to slash him but his hand went strait through without harming him!  
" Ah ah ah, You can only kill kids who have ancestors who ever lived on elm street. " Cody smirked and his body changed to the form it was after he had received the dream powers. The young man backed away, he was perhaps 17 and had been dreaming of being a race car driver. He was tall with black hair and green eyes, a handsome young man. Cody laughed sadistaclly as the boy backed up eventually tripping onto the racing track.  
" Hey Kid, Didn't anyone ever tell you too look both ways? " Suddenly a big red and black car with the numbers 666 on the side slams into the boy. His body basically explodes from the impact of the car sending blood and guts every where. Some landed on Cody's shoulder and he merely brushed it off.  
" Sorry Kid, You lose " He laughed insanely for a moment when Krueger intreupted him.  
" You might want to brace yourself "  
" Pfft Why? " Suddenly a white aura came out of the boys parts and slammed into Cody falling too his knee.  
" What the fuck was that? "  
"Fat Fool everytime you kill a child you get their soul and it makes you stronger! " Cody opened his shirt and sure enough on his chest the boy's face appeared. He smirked and laughed, when something touching his lips woke him. He opened his eyes and saw Katina standing over him. 


	3. Chapter 3: One Demented Family

Authors Note: I thank you all for the reviews, for the one person who didn't like it, I am sorry you didn't perhaps you will enjoy this chapter more if you choose to read it. And Ps: Told ya'all there would be twists and here comes one.  
  
Chapter Three: All in the Family  
  
" Hey, aren't I supposed to come get you? " Cody smiled and sat up, instictivly he sat Katina back down on his lap, he loved the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. He was in a great mood, he had just killed his very first person! There was a beautiful girl on his lap, and they were going to see the new Jason movie. Life could get no better!  
" Cody, I think we need too talk okay? " Cody alittle curious nods his head yes and sets his head on her shoulder. For the first time he notices that his Voorhees and Myers paintings are actually slashed! And the Krueger one seems to be in mint condition.  
Katina gently puts her hand on her face. Her mind is raging right now, she had gone home, and had a Nightmare, but she loved Nightmares. It was during that time she got too visit her only remaining blood Relative. Cody didn't know she was adopted after her mother died in a car crash. She had never saw a reason to tell him, she wasen't even sure her foster parents knew her real name. Katina Amanda.She eyes the picture of Freddy Krueger on his wall, She knows now that she has found her one true love, and it was time to tell him. She was not Katina Hodder, no. She Was Katina Amanda Krueger. She was the Neice of Freddy Krueger, the Dream Slayer of Elm Street. Her Uncle used to live in this very room, in this very house. Her friends had died at his hands, and although she cried in the day time for them, at night she laughed with her uncle. She wasn't sure if he knew that Krueger was real but by the looks of it, he had visited him at lest once, and her uncle didn't visit to have fun. He wanted him dead, and if that were to happened. She didn't know what she'd do. Her uncle of course had no clue she was dating him, they didn't discuss things like that. They discussed murder and killing, although he had told her he was becoming frustrated with one of the Children on elm street, but she didn't want to know which one. She sighed and built up her courage. She looked at Cody and pulled his chin up and smiled jokingly.  
" My eyes are up here darling " He smiled at her, but noticed a seriousness in her face.  
" I need to tell you about my past, I am not who you think I am. I wasn't born Katina Hodder, Mom and Dad adopted me Cody, My mother died in a horrible car crash. My father was murdered by My Uncle, but no one believed me. He Can't hurt anyone they told me, but I know better, that's why I wanted to talk too you Cody. It won't take him long now to get back to this house, and when he does..what he does. I'll lose you, and I..I just cant bare that, I know you probably think I'm Crazy Cody but I'm not, You must leave this house, move off of Elm Street. Before he comes for you. "  
Cody quirked an Eye curiously, what was her uncle? A mafia boss or something? After having successfully defeated and then got the powers of one Fred Krueger nothing would shock or scare him for that matter.  
" Whose your uncle? Like Tony two toes or something? " She smiled at his sarcasm, that was Cody for you, always sarcastic, He kinda reminded her of her Uncle. The thought entered her mind, maybe she could convince her uncle to spare him. I mean they were very close maybe she could influence him first before he could get too him. Yes! That was it! She would convince her uncle to Spare his life.  
" Oh never mind, Come on lets go back to napping, I want to cuddle. " She laid down in his arms and snuggled up too his body, she felt his arms wrap around her body. She relaxed and quickly dozed of into Dream land.  
When she awoke she was in the familiar dark damp and dreary boiler room. "Uncle Freddy? Are you around?! I wanna talk too you! " There was a scraping against the pipes that brought a smile too her face. Her uncle was home, good.  
"Hey Kid, what is it? I'm waiting for some one"  
"Well, I need to talk too you about...well a guy "  
"What about him? Want him? " Freddy Smiles and runs his bladed fingers across his own throat, it wouldn't be the first time he killed someone for her, she was his neice and he loved her like he loved his daughter, even though that bitch blew him up.  
"No! God no! " She shrieked and freddy covered his ears.  
" Hey watch the G word kid " He laughed harshly. " So what is it then? Want a peek at his dreams or something? You know you can dream hop on your own kid, you don't need me "  
" Actually I do need you.I need you too not kill him " Krueger lifted a brow. An odd request she had never cared if any of her little piggy friends were slaughtered before.  
"Why not Kid? He your lover or something? " Freddy was joking but Katina's face got very somber.  
"If all goes right.after tonight yes. You see we've been dating for along time now I just never talked about him with you cause well I didn't think you'd want to hear me drooling over how perfect I think he is, and well.I can't lose him Uncle Freddy, I just can't."  
" Damn it kid, you got the worst timing " Katina was shocked was he going too refuse, when she looked up she saw it wasn't him she was talking too! It was a boy who had appeared in the Boiler Room she couldn't see his face he was on one knee and a black Fedora hid his hair, a black trench coat covered his body.  
" Wh- " her words cut off as she saw him stand, his form became one of that she knew oh so well, his eyes were that blue.his face, his arms his legs, she knew who it was! But..How.Had Krueger already been haunting him? And this was the persona he came up with too try and fight her uncle.  
" Katina, Meet - " She cut her uncle off mid-sentence.  
" Cody." Krueger quirked an eye. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, a kid on Elm Street she would find perfect, Someone she had never talked about. Oh shit! His niece wanted to fuck his protégé! It brought a twisted smile to Kruegers face. They were going to be one demented family. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Family Outing?

Chapter 4: A Family Outing?  
  
Katina stood shocked staring at the form before her. It was Cody, but it wasn't. His blue Eyes had become solid black, his slightly round form had become slightly more solid. His outfit was awesome! But what caught her attention most, was what was on his hand, a gleaming black knifed red glove, with blood dripping down it. She stood silent in shock. Obviously Cody hadn't seen her yet.  
  
"Ah Killing is so much fun! " She heard his voice say. It sounded exactly the same to her. Even in this twisted dream world, but killing? Could her love really be as twisted as her Uncle? If so, why hadn't her Uncle told her of this dream slayer. She pulled her Uncles sweater a little. "Uncle Freddy, Is.is that. is that a boy named Cody? Normally stands a little shorter a little more round, but sarcastic, very sarcastic." " No Kid, that's a dream slayer named Cody. Look, I'm guessing he's the kid on elm street you didn't want me to slaughter. Well you don't have to worry about that because I doubt the dream demons would approve. " he clicks his glove a little nervous at even talking about the dream demons. "And I really don't feel like losing my powers cause of some punk kid. " Cody scoffed, he had only heard Freddy call him a punk kid. " Who you calling a punk Krueger? I've whooped your ass several times, don't tempt me to do it again! " Krueger smirked his rotten teeth showing. "Hey, I thought Guys didn't fight around there girl-friends." Cody Spun around at Krueger's words, the trench- coat flowing behind him. "Katina!" he panicked. She was in dream land with Krueger! She had seen him with blood on his claw, but that didn't matter she was in danger. "How!" he thought to himself. "How did he find out about her? I thought I had blocked my mind from his! Damn it!" Cody shot out his gloved hand and it pierced into Krueger's shoulder pinning him against a pipe. "Great a fight between two immortal dream slayers, this should be fun" he thought to himself. Krueger grunted in pain. " Fucking kid! Your going to pay for that!" Cody ran up as his arm shortened back to its normal length and formed a spike on his knee then drove it into Freddy's gut. "Uncle Freddy!" Katina screamed. Cody turned his head and removed his weapons from Krueger's cursing body. "Katina!" He returned to his normal self just from the shock of hearing her voice. He ran over too her concern in his eyes, he had only heard her voice not what she had said. "Go leave! This place is too dangerous for you, he will kill you if he can." Katina looked into Cody's eyes and of all things began to laugh. She laughed long and hard then set her hand on Cody's shoulder. "MY Uncle wouldn't lay a claw on me. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, but I couldn't get it out. I saw what happened to your art and I thought he was coming after you, so I went to sleep.too try.too try and get my uncle to not kill you, but I see I really don't have to worry about that." Cody was in total shock. Could she really be related to the dream stalker? Was he dating, no was he in love with the niece of the most well known serial-killer of all time? His face was blank and both she and Krueger could see it. So Katina went on explaining hoping to snap him back into reality. "You see, Freddy had a daughter, my mom. He tried to get her to join him, but he couldn't. She wasn't into violence. She defeated him." At these word Krueger huffs. "She moved on with her life, got married, had a child. Got divorced. That child was me, then my mother died in a car accident when I was two years old, if it wasn't for my uncle Freddy I would have died in it too, but he was in my dreams and saved me from harm. He was with me when I was adopted by the Hodders, he was in my dreams in middle school, he taught me how to Dream hop.In a way he lead me too you. Do you remember Cody? In the summer between Eight and Ninth grade is when you and I met? At that Friday the 13th Convention? Cody nodded somberly, he was in deep shock. How, how is it possible that his love was the niece of The bastard son of a thousand maniacs. How? Just.how.. "Well, I don't know if you remember but the night before that I was in your dreams, and I had seen you at school, sulking and skulking in the corner of the lunch room and I wanted too know what was really on your mind. I jumped into your dreams, just out of Curiosity, What I saw in that dream was you, merely sitting in blackness, you made me wonder more and more about you. I started to walk in the darkness, and as I grew closer too you. I heard a melody, a sweet soft melody, I didn't know what it was at first but then I recognized it from having been with my uncle in other dreams. It was your souls song, the melody of which you live by, it was so calm at first, but as I got closer I heard it grow angrier and angrier. I decided to look into your brain, into your past and I saw all the horrible things people had done too you, and then I spoke too the little boy sitting in the light, he was happy. I remember that he told me that despite the fact that everyone made fun of him for being different he was happy he was. Then I realized, I wasn't different at all from the people my dear uncle was slaughtering, but I wanted too be different I wanted to be like you, and I knew the only way to do that was too become your friend. So I probed a little deeper and discovered you were going to the Friday the 13th convention in town and decided to go and find you there and make friends. You remember that day don't you? When we met?" "Of Course I do Katina, how could I ever forget, I bumped into you and spilled my soda all over you, I tried to apologize but you just laughed and laughed. I told you I had seen you in school and that I had no idea you liked serial killer movies, I didn't know then that I would fall in love with you, and now.now I realize that you saved me from that darkness, it was closing in it was going to envelope the small boy and destroy him. Katina, I love you. No matter who " Smirks slightly at Krueger getting a raised eyebrow from the Dream Slayer. " or what you are related too, you are my life my love my one and only." "Aw how touching!" piped in Krueger, almost disgusted by the sappiness of it all. "Shut up Uncle F, Cody, show me the real you, please let me see you kill.." Cody smiled and gently kissed her after she spoke. "Come on Krueger, Katina, lets go have some fun!" A twisted smile overcame his face as his body returned to the Dark Slayer. 


	5. Chapter 5:The First Time Together

Authors Note: If those who write comic fan fic for anoes want to use any of the characters from this story go ahead, just tell me ahead of time so im not surprised by it . Chapter 5: Family Fun  
Katina watched from the shadows of the boiler room as Cody ran his long knifes along the pipes. So much more like her uncle then she ever thought he was and it thrilled her too the bone, and made her want him even more. The teenage girl was running down the hall for her life breathing and panting heavily, she had to escape had to get away. Thoughts flew threw her head quickly, "But he's only supposed to be on elm street.only elm street how can he be here! " She was an attractive young woman with medium sized chest and an athletic build. If she hadn't been in good shape she'd probably be dead already. As she ran into the dark boiler room Cody popped out in front of her. "Boo! " She screamed and fell on her butt. Katina couldn't see anymore so she moved closer to them, sneaking up behind Cody as he slowly walked toward his downed victim. She wanted to see the look on her face as she died. "Cody," A voice came from behind him, it was Katina's. He thought she was watching from afar. "Yeah what?" His tone was course and cold, she figured he couldn't allow his image to soften or the girl may not fear him. So she acted meek, and in fact she rather enjoyed being subservient too him. Letting him have control, she liked being a quiet watcher while in the dream world. They both new the real world was a different story though, she was loud and boisterous and that would never change. She quietly walked up too him her eyes down she grabbed his arm softly. The girls heart jumped for a moment, maybe this girl would stop him maybe she would still survive, but no it was not too be.  
"I want to watch you gut her like the piggy she is." Cody smiled and the girls face went blank, suddenly black chains came out and wrapped around her wrists and ankle's lifting her high into the air. A sadistic smile came over Cody's face as a pit of insects opened below her, she almost barfed at the sight of them. She hated incest's! He slowly lowered her into them releasing the chains they began to bite her slowly chewing the flesh from her bones, agonizing screams filled the air until finally a gurgle of blood came out of her mouth and she died. Her soul flew up screeching and nailed Cody in the chest, by now he had been used too this so it didn't faze him very much.  
"That was invigorating!" he smiled and turned to Katina, he deeply pressed his lips to hers then reached down and grabbed her ass. He was a lot more foreword in the dream world about his liking of her body. After he broke the kiss she noticed he was bleeding, four slash marks across his face. "What..the?"Katina looked worried as Cody laughed and turned around too see Krueger's frowning face. " Watch it Kid, that's my niece your groping" Cody laughed. "Your willing niece French fry. Sides we were just having some fun" Krueger looked down at the pile of bones in the insect pit. "Nice.very Nice" Krueger growled when he lifted his head noticing Cody's hand on Katina's ass. He liked his protégé going out with his niece and all, but did they have to act so horny in front of him. "Oh Chill Freddy, besides well be waking up soon anyways. " Krueger was about too say something when the children in white appeared and started to sing their typical little tune. "One Two Freddy's Coming for you!" "Three Four better lock your door" "Five Six grab your crucifix " "Seven Eight Gonna stay up late" "Nine Ten Never sleep again" Freddy let out an evil grin. " That's my cue, Night kids!" He tipped his hat and vanished and Cody and Katina jerked awake. She was covered in sweat from being inside the over hot boiler room, but he seemed to be perfectly fine, other then a little blood dripping down the side of his face where her Uncle had slashed him.  
"He can still hurt you?"  
"Not really, it just takes longer for the wound to close in the real world then the dream world, but even if I got blown to bits in the dream world and then instantly woke up, my real world body would piece itself back together. It's weird though, It seems like sometimes my powers transfer into the real world, but that is utter non-sense." Katina smiled and kissed him softly. She looked at the clock. An hour before they had to leave and his parents weren't home. As Cody sat up she decided to heed the words her Uncle told her when they were first getting to know one another.  
"You got to take what you want kid and cant let anything stop you not even death!" He of course was referring to the children of springwood but she figured it was a good point none-the-less. So as he sat up she pinned him too the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips. This took him off guard, but he figured she was in the mood for a make out session so he returned her kiss. After a minute of their tongue's mixing with anothers Katina smiled and sat up on her stomach. Cody's eyes widened as she removed her shirt and whispered in his ear.  
"Take me and make me yours" 


End file.
